Songfic I'm Taking You With Me
by MorinoRyoushi
Summary: He has to go to college, leaving his girls behind. He later regrets his decision and "takes her with him". Enter fairytale ending?


Well, this is the first story I've ever posted online. I hadn't planned on posting this until I skimmed the terms and conditions and I think I read something about your first story has to be K rated... and I wanted to post an M. Regardless, I hope someone enjoys this. I forgot the disclaimer first time posting this... but just in case for some reason the someone working for Relient K decides to go checking fan fiction websites to sue fans, I do not own the song or band, nor do I claim to, nor do I make any money from the use of their song in my fic.

I'm not good at making promises

That aren't easy to keep.

And there you have it.

Last Week –

"I'm sorry…"

"Please…"

"I…can't". He runs away, both are crying. The rain ironically stops shortly after he drives away, leaving her behind. "It's for both of our futures…" He reassures himself, leaving her to wallow in her broken-heart.

But now I'll make you one that is

To keep you here with me.

"I hope I'm not too late…" he thinks. He pulls up at her house. He rings the doorbell, a normal everyday house and doorbell hiding, in his eyes, the world's greatest prize.

If home is where the heart is

Then my home is where you are.

But it's getting oh so hard

To live these days

Without my heart.

She answers the door, upon seeing him, her face flashes from surprise to sadness. "I'm sorry… so, so, sorry. I made a horrible mistake… I love you baby… can you forgive me?" he asks. She walks outside her house as he pulls out a black box and opens it, revealing a necklace with a heart and matching earrings.

So I'm taking you with me

Anywhere that I

Could ever wanna be

For the rest of my life

I want you there with me

And if there ever comes a day

When I should have to leave

I hope you know that I

I'm taking you with me.

"So why am I in your car again?"

He chuckles. "'Cause I'm takin' you with me".

So I'm trying to hold it all together and

Make it through the day

When I'm just dying

To drop it all and take your hand

So we could run away.

They're in the car. He's driving down an empty road in the hilly grassland of the countryside.

"So, how are your classes", she asks him.

"I was kicked out".

Her mouth dropped in shock. "But! You were so excited! Why!" His eyes close for a second, then open as he slowly exhales.

"'Cause I came back to get you".

Her mouth closes. As the information sinks in, she starts to look down and her eyes begin to tear up. She starts to sob. "I'm… sorry…" she somehow manages to choke out.

"Don't be. I came back 'cause you're more important".

And her eyes widen for a second. She smiles. She wipes her eyes free of her tears. "…Thank you…"

From all the miles and the hours

That seem to endlessly devour

The time that I could be with you

They're still in the car. It has been a number of hours.

"Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like it?" They smile at each other, each knowing the other is kidding. They are content just to be around each other, regardless of the fact that they are still in the car, traveling. They talk and talk, traveling through the miles and the hour, feeling as though they were about to reach a kind of heaven.

Every second that goes by

Is one more second of my life

And it couldn't be more clear

That I'm dying without you here

A year later. They are in a sterile, white room. It is in a hospital, her in a chair with tears dripping from her face. He is lying on a bed, her tears dripping onto him. A slow, steady beeping is heard.

"Why…?", she mumbles.

"I don't know…", he replies, in a raspy voice.

"Isn't there something they can do…?"

"They would have done it last year…"

"You mean… you knew?"

"I thought I had a few more years…". There is silence for a short time. Besides the beeping, the room was deathly silent. Then, she breaks the silence.

"So… what is it?"

"Some stupid rare disease I can't even pronounce…"

A nurse enters the room. "Visiting hours are over".

"But… I wanna stay…" She whines.

"Out in 30 seconds or I call security".

"Don't!" he growls at the nurse.

"Sorry. Hospital rules. You can visit tomorrow".

"Fine", she replies spitefully to the nurse. "I'll see you tomorrow, then", she promises him softly.

"See ya", he whispers. She leaves.

The next day, she shows up at the hospital to find he'd died in the middle of the night.


End file.
